


Five Days Down

by Cân Cennau (cancennau)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Disabled Character, Drugs, Hand Jobs, Intersex, M/M, Mile High Club, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shower Sex, Small Penis, Strap-Ons, Threesome - M/M/Other, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, Wheelchair Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancennau/pseuds/C%C3%A2n%20Cennau
Summary: Julian's new medication makes him incredibly horny, and Kelas is the only one around to help. Elim joins them, eventually.A Kink Bingo fic.





	Five Days Down

Pills, it seemed, were not Julian Bashir’s best friend.

And yet, he seemed to be taking rather a lot of them - since the accident that paralysed his legs, he needed many to keep his body ticking over. This latest pill was, however, temporary - a nerve in his spine had decided to try and repair itself, causing Julian to get unexpected tremors in one of his legs, and requiring him to take a new pill to still it while his nerve tried to sort itself out. The problem was, Julian had taken this pill before, and had a rather…  _ unusual  _ reaction to it.

The problem was, an hour after he took the pill, he tended to get inexplicably  _ aroused _ . And he lived in a house of three - with his partner, Elim Garak, and his partner’s partner, Kelas Parmak. Elim acted as the pivot in their relationship - while close, Kelas and Julian were not together. Elim was out of the house this week on Ambassadorial business, but Kelas was home, and there lay the crux of the issue. Kelas was easily straddling seventy in terms of age, but to Julian he was  _ incredibly  _ attractive. If the medication gave him uncontrollable arousal, that arousal would be more evident whenever Kelas was around. And with the prospect of embarrassing himself and one of the people he cared for the most, Julian Bashir sat on the edge of their shared bed, dreading having to take the pill in his hand.

“You seem… nervous about taking it.” Kelas was in the room with him this morning, still in their nightgown and curly hair tied in a loose plait.  _ Still distractingly attractive,  _ Julian thought, and internally groaned.

“I’ve, ah, had this medication before.” he replied, rubbing the back of his head. “I… tend to get pretty strong side effects from it.”

“Ah. Is there anything I can do to soothe them?”

_ Not unless you’re willing to suck me off,  _ Julian thought, but didn’t vocalise it. Instead, he said; “The medication tends to make me… visibly aroused. At least, for the first five days.”

“Ah.” Although Julian could not see Kelas’ face, he could hear the…  _ intrigue  _ in their voice. “I see.”

“Mm. I hope you won’t be too offended if I accidentally pop an erection in front of you because of it-”

Kelas laughed. “Julian, dearest, should you become aroused in front of me, I’ll take it as nothing more than a compliment. You are an… attractive man.”

“Oh. Um. Really?”

“Truly.” Having finished their paperwork, Kelas straightened up and smiled at him. “And if you  _ would  _ like for me to soothe your symptoms…”

They left the room, leaving Julian to gape after him. Did Kelas just propose  _ sex _ ? Elim had always said talking sex with Kelas was a little like pulling teeth, but here they were, offering to soothe his future erections. Was it a medical offer, or was Kelas…  _ interested  _ in him? They did just call him attractive. Did they mean it in  _ that  _ way? The butterflies in Julian’s stomach very much  _ wanted  _ it to be meant  _ that  _ way, but he wasn’t  _ certain… _

Julian shook his head, and popped the pill in his mouth.  _ Cardassians… _

The effects of the pill weren’t immediate, but came on gradually throughout breakfast. Julian managed to eat one slice of toast before he felt the first twinges of desire, and by the time radio presenter Kothan Direc had started on the weather, he was fully hard and desperate to touch himself. He didn’t quite know what to do with himself - he rather wanted to take Kelas up on their offer, but Kelas was washing up, and there really wasn’t a polite way to say “I’m hard and horny, will you drop the frying pan and come jerk me off?”. But hiding away upstairs and furtively rubbing one out wasn't that appealing either, and with a sigh, Julian directed his hoverchair to the kitchen door.

“Kelas?”

In the end, Julian didn’t even need to ask - at the sound of their name, Kelas turned and, with one look at his clearly tented pyjama trousers, let his lips twist into an amused smile.

“Get yourself comfortable on the settee,  _ ðnnella. _ ” Kelas said, still smiling. “And we’ll see what I can do about that, hmm?”

With a rueful smile in return, Julian returned to the lounge and transferred onto the settee. But then came the second problem -  _ how  _ should he sit? He first set his legs apart, then felt that was far too wonton, and maneuvered them together. But then this wasn’t comfortable at all, as the folds of his pyjamas caught on and itched around his aching cock. He thought perhaps he should take them off for ease of access, but if parted legs were  _ wanton _ then bare legs would be positively  _ desperate.  _ He was still fretting about it when Kelas walked in from the kitchen, and didn’t even notice they were there until they spoke.

“Julian,  _ relax.” _

Julian nearly jumped at the unexpected voice, before turning beet red. “Sorry,” he said, laughing a little. “I, ah, got stressed about how to sit. I’m a bit… nervous.”

Kelas only smiled, and came to sit beside him. And now Julian’s mind was somersaulting through various anxieties - should he touch them? Should he touch himself? Should they kiss? Should they talk? Discuss? Look at each other? Julian decided that looking would be the safest option right now, and glanced across. He nearly wished he hadn’t - at close range, Kelas was  _ captivating _ , with their almond shaped brown eyes, white hair (bespeckled in places where it used to be brown), and a complexion of charcoal scales with white patches, all intertwining in a myriad of patterns that were simply  _ fascinating _ . Julian’s cock ached with desire.

“You’re, ah, very attractive, Kelas,” Julian managed to say, then immediately wished he hadn’t. But Kelas did not linger on his embarrassment, instead giggling, and smiling warmly at him.

“Thank you. You’re a handsome man too, Julian.”

And then Kelas kissed him, and all his anxieties about touching and pyjama bottoms flitted away into the distance. Julian could now see why Elim loved to kiss them - their lips and taste were simply moreish, like the very best chocolate or the first cup of tea in the morning. He pressed close to kiss them deeper, harder, letting them nip and bite at his lip, each kiss sending warmth shooting down his spine into his waiting cock. Kelas’ hands roamed his body as they kissed, finding and pebbling his nipples, pinching sensitive areas, and generally driving Julian  _ wild _ .

“There-  _ there!”  _ Julian cried out, as Kelas found a particularly sensitive fold of skin, pinching it, then nursing the pain into sharp pleasure. Julian felt Kelas smile against his lips, before pulling back a little, and Julian used this opportunity to bury his face in Kelas’ neck ridge. He pressed mindless kisses along each scale, until he reached a particularly flushed on. Engorged and black, it looked particularly sensitive, and Julian wasted no time in applying his mouth, biting and sucking, smiling when Kelas moaned and inadvertently bucked their hips.

“Aren’t I supposed to be the one soothing you?” Kelas asked between pants, and Julian grinned.

“You can still do so,” he laughed. “I just like pleasing you too.”

Julian felt rather than heard Kelas’ murmur of ‘cheeky  _ ðnnella’,  _ and laughed, pressing a few more kisses to their neck before he was maneuvered away from it. Julian pouted at Kelas, but aside from a biting kiss, he got no sympathetic response. But he wasn’t pouting for long, as Kelas encouraged him to put his arms on the back of the settee and use his upper body strength to lift his hips. With the speed of someone half their age, Kelas whipped his pyjama bottoms off his paralyzed legs, and moved them apart, letting his cock bob free.

Julian sighed in pleasure as Kelas spat on their hand and finally wrapped it around his aching hardness. This was far better than any fantasy he’d had about the other Cardassian - Kelas knew exactly how to squeeze and jerk his cock to produce maximum pleasure. He let his head roll back onto the back of the settee, and let out a pleased hum, wrapping one of his arms around Kelas’ shoulder to hold them closer, pressing light kisses to the top of Kelas’ hair.

“You’re very insistent on distracting me, aren’t you?” Kelas commented with a sly look. Julian grinned in response.

“You’re very fun to distract,” he replied. “I’d like to distract you in many different ways.”

“Like what?” Even when asking the question, Julian could feel Kelas’ hand on his cock speed up a little, tightening just a fraction, and he let out a pleased sigh.

“Kissing you, biting your neck, spreading your arse so I can eat you out-”

Kelas gave a stuttering whine, and he jerked his hand with a certain fluidity that pulled Julian’s cock in the most  _ perfect  _ way. He moaned,and let his head fall back again, eyes shut, mouth open. He couldn’t do any more dirty talk even though he wanted to, so  _ good  _ were the sensations running through his cock. The tension in his balls built and built, and Julian strained his arms against the settee to try and move his hips against Kelas’ hand, desperate to orgasm. Kelas pressed a kiss to his shoulder, and twisted his hand to grind his cock, and Julian came with a groan. He shuddered through his orgasm, mindless with pleasure, feeling Kelas drop light butterfly kisses all over his chest.

“Good?” Kelas asked, once his breath was back. Julian leaned forward and pressed a sloppy open-mouthed kiss to their lips.

“Perfect.” he grinned. “May I return the favour?”

Julian’s dirty talk had aroused Kelas much more than he’d realised - he could see they were fully everted once they removed their nightshirt, and arranged themselves for easy access, half on and half off Julian’s lap. In contrast to Elim, Kelas’ genitals were smaller, with their  _ amelle,  _ the retractive organ, being smaller than Elim’s  _ phmüäð,  _ and their genital canal, their  _ chlüäch,  _ being far more lose and open. Kelas was vocal in their pleasure, and almost as soon as Julian touched their small  _ amelle,  _ they were whining and murmuring in pleasure. Their positioning meant Julian could easily whisper dirty thoughts into their ear as he rubbed his fingers up and down their eversion and dipped them inside their  _ chlüäch.  _ Kelas murmured moans and half-formed responses, writhing against his fingers, gasping when Julian hit the tiny, sensitive frill of scales at the base of their  _ amelle,  _ generally being an enthusiastic participant in this form of sex. It wasn’t long before Kelas was whining warnings about their impending orgasm, and with a particularly deep fingering of their  _ chlüäch,  _ Julian edged Kelas over the edge. Their ejaculate sprayed out over his thighs, and Kelas shuddered and keened through the waves of pleasure in orgasm.

“That was…” Kelas said, panting, before giving up on words entirely and kissing Julian their gratitude. Julian smiled through the kisses, returning each one with satiated pleasure.

“It was lovely,  _ ðnnella.”  _ Julian murmured. “Thank you for helping me out.”

“Mmm.” Kelas pressed one last kiss to his lips before settling down to cuddle. “I’d like to… help you again, I think.”

Julian’s heart soared at the implication. “You mean…”

“I’d very much like to date you, Julian.” Kelas tipped their head up, and turned those captivating brown eyes to Julian’s own. “I’d like you, Elim and I to be a triad, and I’d very much like to… help you with your arousals. What do you think?”

Julian grinned, fit to burst, and pressed a kiss to their for head.

“Yes, of course!” 


End file.
